Wireline BOPs are provided for oil and gas wells in order to seal off the wellbore. Typically, wireline BOPs comprise one or more pairs of actuators which are hydraulically activated to close the well, resisting the well fluids and thereby preventing well blow-out. The rams are then locked in position by a secondary means which may comprise a threaded stem or a tapered wedge.